Not the Right One Afterall
by firebreather007
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's world is turned upside down. She now has to live with a hunky English Teacher and a wild boy college student AKA the TAKAHASHI BROTHERS!. What is a poor High School girl to DO!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter –1**

**Hey. Long time no see. I know I'm working on another story but I have writers block and this story has been sitting on my desk for a while so I decided to give it a try. Tell me what you think please….AND NO FLAMES!!! They hurt my poor fragile heart. **

**Anyway…….Remember what I've said….I don't own Inuyasha nor anything associated with it. Well enjoy.**

BZZZZZZZZZZZ…….BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..BZZZZZZZZZZ….BZ SLAM!

Kagome Higurashi looked up at her hand on the alarm clock. Shifting her hand slightly she noticed the time. '6: 00 AM'. _'I have to be at work in an hour.' _Putting on a robe she got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom.

After a quick shower she emerged from the bathroom to her room. She plugged the hairdryer into her wall and turned it on. Letting the warm air circulate in the cold morning air she began to do a mental check list of the day's events.

'_Work from 7 to 3. Break for lunch with Sango. From 3:30 to 5 visit Gramps at the hospital. 5 head home, check in with mom, dinner. 6 to 8 shop for school with Sango and Miroku. Come back home, sleep. Repeat the next day.'_ She had been doing the same routine day-in and day-out with little to no variations since the beginning of spring. Since her Grandfather's accident back in February. Ever since then…..

She shook her head. _'No need to think of it. The past is the past. I need to look forward to the future.'_

Turning off the blow dryer she shook her long black hair. Running her hands through it she glanced at the calendar. It was Monday. Next Monday was the first day of her 11th grade year. _'Two more years.' _

As she was walking to her closet the phone rang. She eyed the house phone skeptically. Letting it ring three times she finally picked it up.

"Hello?" She held her breath. Was it the hospital? Sango and Miroku knew she had work but they weren't up at 6:30 in the morning.

"Good thing I caught you before ye left."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It was Kaede-san. "Kaede-sensei, you scared me. I thought it was the hospital."

"How is your grandfather? I trust he hasn't worsened."

"No. Thanks to you he has been stable. The Doctors say he should gain some movement."

"That's good. When you get to the shop I'll give you some charms." Kaede-san had been a childhood friend of Kagome's Grandfather. So when Kagome had inquired about a job to help pay for the hospital bills. Kaede had readily agreed. So Kagome is now an assistant/ apprentice at an apothecary/ Shinto shrine. She didn't want to be a Miko but it was fun actually.

"Kaede-sensei, is there some reason for you to call me?"

"Oh, yes. Kagome, do ye mind watching the shrine for me? My grandsons are coming in and I'm helping them move to the apartment above the shop." Like most shrines, this one had a few rooms on the grounds for the keeper. But Kaede-san never used it, since she lived in an apartment complex 10 minutes walking distance away.

"Sure, why not. Want me to make some breakfast anyway?" The shrine opened at 8:00 so Kagome came in early to take inventory, collect any money donated and clean the shrine. Also, she cooked breakfast end sometimes lunch in the kitchen in the back of the gift shop, where the gift shop and apartment connected.

"Oh, would ye? I'm pretty sure those two are famished. My oldest grandson just came in from America to teach English and my youngest came here to go to college. You'll probably meet them today."

"Ok sensei. I'll see you here in about 10 minutes." She shut the phone. During the conversation she had managed to balance the phone and get dressed in uniform, a black smock with blue jeans and a black shirt underneath.

Running to her mirror she quickly fixed her make-up. Pulling her hair up to a high ponytail she grabbed her house keys and ran out the door.

Kagome lived 5 minutes away from the shrine so she got there a few minutes before 7. As she rounded the corner she saw that Kaede was just then leaving. Kaede saw her and walked up to Kagome.

The elder woman bowed. "Thank ye again, Kagome. I promise not to be long. I just have to go to the airport to get them. Ye can make whatever ye like for breakfast." With that she waved and wobbled to her car.

Kagome waited till Kaede was halfway down the road before she walked into the gift shop. Maneuvering past the charms and baskets of herbs she made it past the counter and into the kitchen beyond the door.

Shuffling around she decided to make Flapjacks. Shifting through the cupboards she began to think. _'What are they like? The oldest one just came here to teach English, I wonder which school.'_ Kagome went to a private school, payed for by a scholarship. Well, half scholarship and half of mommy and daddy's money sent once a month. (Around $15,000 in U.S currency.)

Kagome was just finishing up with the last batch of Flapjacks when the phone rang. It was Kaede. "Mushi mushi Kaede-san. Is everything going well?"

"Ummmm. Well, young Kagome. There has been a layover for a while so I might be a while. Don't worry about opening shop, just clean and dust the shop and shrine, then go home. Don't worry; I'll pay you a full day's pay."

"Ok, well, if you need any help at the airport then you can call me."

"No, you go visit your grandfather. You know you want to. Bye."

"Sayonara." She hung up the phone. _'Now what.'_ She looked around at the mess she had made in the kitchen. She was good cook but terrible at keeping the kitchen clean while doing it. _'Guess I should start here.'_

Moving the large stack of pancakes she started to clean. In 10 minutes the place was spotless, and within another two hours she cleaned the store, shrine, and swept the porch. Standing in the middle of the shrine she bowed and said a prayer out of respect.

After she was finished burning the incense and giving a small offering of her own she headed back to the house. Standing at the counter in the store, straightening up the cash register, she looked at the clock. It was only 10:00 AM._' I wonder if Kaede-san would mind if I go ahead and clean the apartment upstairs. Just so she didn't have to later.' _She thought about it some more and finally decided that, if anything, Kaede-san would appreciate it. It would help with the move. Grabbing the broom, a dish rag, vacuum cleaner and her IPod, she headed upstairs.

Once she climbed up the 30 some-odd stairs she was inside. She looked around in awe. _'For a shrine apartment it sure is nice.'_ The apartment had two rooms (both had a small water closet and a Japanese style closet.), a bathroom, a fridge (since the one in the kitchen downstairs was small.), a descent size living room and a bathroom with a walk in shower big enough for two people. It had a lamp and a few towels but other than that it was sparse. Carpet was in every room but the bathroom, in front of the door, and in the living room.

She sighed. It was bigger than she expected, but at least she wouldn't be going home alone. Plugging in the vacuum and plugging in her IPod to her brain she began to listen to the sweet tones of 'Animal I have Become' by the American band Three Days Grace.

Kaede Takahashi sat down at the terminal her boys would be coming into. She sighed. _'I'm too old for this.'_ She had just asked the lady from the Tokyo International Airport service desk how much longer the flight would be delayed. The woman, 'Yume', had just smiled that tired smile and said, 'All flights will be here shortly' like the last five times Kaede had asked.

Seeing the digital clock over the bill board with the flight times, she saw it was 11:00 AM. _'I hope young Kagome got home alright.'_ She thought about calling the young woman when a shout was heard.

"HEY!! I ain't got nothin' metal down there!" Kaede turned in her seat to see her youngest boy, Inuyasha Takahashi, being held by three security guards as a fourth one went for his pants. His brother, Sesshomaru, just stood behind them with his hand to his eyes shaking his head.

Sesshomaru walked between the metal detector and went up to the guards. He bent down to retrieve the discarded pants they had gotten off his brother. Rummaging through the pockets he found the culprit. His brother's money clip from America. _'Idiot must have forgotten to check ALL of his pockets.'_

Sesshomaru grabbed his jacket, briefcase, and his brother's clothes and walked up to the small mob of security guards closing in on his half naked brother. He tapped the nearest officer on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but I believe this is what your metal detector was picking up. If you please, release my brother."

The officer regarded Sesshomaru, then the clip, then the half naked Inuyasha. He nodded. With three snaps of his fingers Inuyasha was let go. As the officers dispersed Sesshomaru walked up to his brother. He handed his brother his clothes. "We can't go anywhere public without your childish antics and mistakes causing a scene."

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and headed to the nearest restroom. "Wasn't my fault this time. Gay cops wanted to see my butt. I'm innocent."

Sesshomaru was about to say something when he spotted Kaede. Him and Inuyasha broke off at a dead run. Dropping his stuff, he scooped up Kaede as Inuyasha ran to the bathroom that was near them.

Sesshomaru released the elder woman and picked up his stuff. Kaede straightened her clothes. "I see your brother is still up to his usual antics. How are ye Maru." Sesshomaru smiled as he remembered the name Kaede had called him. Only she called him that. Then he remembered the news.

"Obaa-san! I'm engaged!" Kaede sputtered. If she had a drink it would have been spewed into his face.

"WHAAAT!! You were in America for only two years! Who is she?"

"Her name is Kagura Saru. She worked at the Japanese rep. house as an interpreter and took English classes with me. She'll be coming here to meet you next week." Sesshomaru prayed she would approve.

Kaede beamed. She smacked him on the back, nearly catapulting him forward. "Well done. So you've finally decided to settle down. For a second I didn't think you'd ever find the right one."

He sighed. Kaede was right. Ever since High School he had been in one bad relationship after another, each one briefer and harsher than the last. But all that had changed in America. Kagura had accepted him and he her. Sure, sometimes things got rocky but what relationship didn't have faults.

Finally Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom. "Ok, we can go now." They went to Baggage Claim, then home.

Kagome pressed 'pause' on her music. She looked around. _'Almost done.'_ She just had to work on the bedrooms. She glanced at the clock. '11:30 AM'. "I still have time." Pressing 'play' she started to listen to Nine Inch Nails.

Kaede parked the car outside the house and looked up. No sign of Kagome anywhere. She popped the trunk and got out of the car, lifting a heavy bag. "I'm not sure, but ye can get in through the back if the young one left it open."

Inuyasha pulled out his duffel bag. "'Young one'?"

Kaede nodded. "I hired a young girl to work for me. Ye may meet her before school starts. Now, go take the stuff to your room."

"Ok." Inuyasha grabbed a box and slung his bag onto his shoulder. He ran up the hill to the house and kicked open the back door.

Kagome pressed 'pause' on her music. She listened to silence. _'I thought I heard something. I guess not.'_ She pressed 'play' again and continued to polish the lamp.

Inuyasha trudged up the stairs. He saw the apartment door open. "Convenient." Pressing his back to it he walked in. Walking through the apartment he looked around. _'Same as it's always been.'_

Walking down the small hallway he headed toward the left bedroom.

Kagome was in the left bedroom Water Closet. She was scrubbing the sink when she thought she heard something. _'Must be my imagination.'_ She started to scrub the toilet.

Inuyasha slung his bag off of his shoulder. It landed on the floor with a muffled 'THUD'. Rummaging through his bag he made sure everything was as it should be. Making sure to shut the door (to claim his room) he left the room and went down stairs to help.

Kagome emerged from the Water Closet and sat down on the twin size bed. She looked at the time. It was almost 1:00. She looked at her cell phone. _'No missed calls. Guess Kaede-san's still waiting.'_ It was then she realized how tired she was. _'I'll take a nap for a while. I'm sure Kaede would call me to tell me if she was heading home.'_ With that last thought she slept.

Kaede, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all lifted the last couple of bags and boxes and headed to the apartment. "Ye boys didn't bring a lot, Just five or six bags and boxes." No one said anything to that.

Sesshomaru followed Kaede up the hill. As Sesshomaru and Kaede put the stuff on the kitchen table (cuz being guys most of the stuff wasn't categorized when packed. No offense guys.) they started to open boxes and rummage through stuff for kitchenware.

Inuyasha headed upstairs. "Hey. I'll put your junk in your room then I'm gonna take a shower."

Kaede nodded. "Alright. Your brother and I will make lunch."

Inuyasha trudged up the stairs and walked to his brother's room. Once there he unceremoniously dropped Sesshomaru's stuff onto the bed. Going to the bathroom he began to undress.

Kagome was jolted to consciousness by a loud 'THUD'. _'Now I know I heard THAT.'_ Sitting up she decided to investigate. She was about to open the door when the knob jiggled. Stepping back she watched as a nearly naked man walked in.

Inuyasha opened the door and heard a scream. Looking up he saw a pissed-off girl with black hair. She yelled "Hentai!!!" and before he could react she connected her hand to his face.

'SLAP!!!!'

**Sooooooo how do you like? If you like review once or twice….if not. Just sit there and never mention this again. LOL. **

**OK let me explain the Japanese used in this chapter for those not used to the language.**

**-san is used as an honorific instead of saying Mr. or Ms. It's a common thing to add to names and shows respect.**

**-sensei literally means 'one who has come before'. This is added to the end of names to mean teacher or can replace the name completely to mean teacher.**

**Obaa-san means grandmother or just an elder female in general.**

**Hentai means pervert. And for those of you who are into manga it is also used as a category for perverted manga.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed my story so far. If I missed a term and you would like me to explain it please review me and I will explain. NO FLAMES**

**Remember: "If you don't have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all."**

**---Thumper (Bambi)**

**Fire Breather: JA NE (See you later)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter—2**

**HELLOOOO. Sorry for the long wait. A lot has happened and so I can't get to a computer often. Anyway here is the next installment of "Not the Right One After All" BUMBUM BUUUM. **

**Now remember. I don't own Inuyasha the bands I mention or any stores or clothing Items. I just borrow them for this. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Sesshomaru unwrapped some glasses. He turned to Kaede. "Kaede-san, where do these go?" Kaede pointed to a cabinet diagonal from the stove. "Thanks." Opening the cabinet he noticed only three or four cups there. 'Note to self. Buy more dishes.' It was then he noticed a plate with what looked like flapjacks on it. He was about to ask Kaede-san about it when a 'Hentai' resounded, shortly followed by a 'Slap' then a yelp.

Kaede and Sesshomaru looked at each other than ran up the stairs. Sesshomaru took them two at a time. He ran into the apartment and burst into his brother's room.

The sight before him nearly blew him away. He had to fight hard not to laugh.

Inuyasha, in his boxers (now with a noticeable stain plus smell) was up against a wall with a bright red handprint. You could tell he was in shock and was staring at something across the room.

Sesshomaru followed his gaze and felt HIS jaw unhinge. Across the room was a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail, now hanging loosely. She had on a black T-shirt and jeans. She was breathing hard and fast while holding a lamp. Her eyes were wild. Sesshomaru couldn't speak. He was too shocked. Her eyes caught him off-guard. 'Why?'

Right then Kaede came up behind him and broke the silence. "Young Kagome. I thought ye were gone! What happened to ye?!" Kaede ran into the room and the girl, 'Kagome', snapped out of it.

Kagome felt panicked. She didn't know what to do! Some random, silver haired, half-naked man had wandered into the room in a house where she was alone. 'Rape?!' She wondered if he was going to attack her. Then another one showed up. He looked less like a delinquent; but still, looks can be deceiving. 'Gang Rape?!'

She was about to go prime evil on them when a voice she recognized sounded. It was then she noticed Kaede-sensei. 'Her grandsons?' She let the elderly lady lead her hand down and released the lamp. Kaede then led her out of the room.

Sesshomaru watched as Kaede led the girl out of the room. After they left he turned to his fallen brother. He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Beaten up by a girl."

Inuyasha snapped out of his stare. His eyes flashed and he jumped up. "SHE HAD A LAMP!!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's chin and jerked the red cheek to him. A smile crept to his lips. "Yeah she did, but that's not what she hit you with." Inuyasha growled and made a swipe for him but his brother was already down the hall.

Sesshomaru went back to the kitchen. When he got down he saw the girl at the table. She and Kaede were talking. He decided to make his presence known. Sesshomaru practically stomped on the last step. Both women looked up then. 'Kagome' still looked wild but her eyes were calmer. He had startled her. Kaede-san glared at him. Her eyes said, 'Ye best behave, Maru.' He laughed and scratched his head. "He he. Sorry, slipped."

Kaede turned back to Kagome. "Young Kagome. I apologize for what happened."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I should have told you I was still here. "Right then Inuyasha, now fully clothed, came down the stairs. Kagome stood up and bowed deeply. "I'm sooo sorry for hurting you…. And calling you a hentai."

Inuyasha scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't blame you. I would've done the same. Kaede, do you have lunch ready? Having my life flash before my eyes takes a lot out of me." Kagome decided to ignore that comment.

Kaede grabbed sandwich supplies. "Kagome, do ye want to eat lunch?" Kagome was about to say yes when her phone rang. She grabbed it and saw it was Sango.

She got up and walked to the front of the store. Flipping open her phone she answered it. "Mushi mushi Sango-chan. You ready for lunch?"

She heard a car engine rev and a door slam. "Kagome, change of plans. The mall is having a sell right now and we HAVE to go. I'll be at your house in ten minutes. "She hung up before Kagome could say she was still at the shrine. Sighing she walked back to the Kitchen.

"Sorry Kaede-sensei. I have to go home. Sango wants to pick me up for lunch and we still have to shop for school."

Kaede nodded. "Alright. Inu, I want you to accompany young Kagome to her apartment. I don't trust this town."

Kagome was about to protest when 'Inu' grabbed his stuff. "Alright Kaede." He grabbed the key she held out for him. His brother pinched him on the cheek. "See you soon 'Hun'."

Inuyasha punched his side. "Don't wait up 'Dear'."

Kaede sighed. "Alright boys. Don't make me put you in time out like I used to when you were small."

Inuyasha bowed. "Sorry." Kagome held back a laugh and walked out the door, Inuyasha right behind her. When they shut the door he started talking. "So you go to school here? What are you, a college sophomore?"

She shook her head. "Not that it's any of your concern but I'm a junior in High School."

"OOOH. Your life's just beginning. Which High school?"

Kagome sighed. "Is there a reason for this?" She began to run. 'He's just a little too inquisitive for me.' He soon caught up.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious. Fine. No more questions."

They ran for a few good minutes. Kagome finally sighed. Slowing down so they were right by each other she spoke. "Sorry. It's not your fault. I just don't talk much too strange men."

"Ouch. I deserve that."

"I go to Sakura High School in down town Tokyo." Right then Sango pulled up to the curb.

"Hey Kagome, get in." Kagome practically dove into the car.

Inuyasha waved. "See you tomorrow Kagome-chan." He shut the door for her and watched as they drove off. He blew her a kiss.

Sango looked in the review mirror. "Who was that hunk?"

Kagome sighed. "A new village idiot."

* * *

**I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Please. Feel free to review all you like. No strings attached. But…NO FLAMES. They hurt mind body and soul. Sorry its so short.**

**Remember: "If you don't have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all."**

**---Thumper (Bambi)**

**Fire Breather: JA Ne See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter—3**

**YAY! 2 chapters in 2 days! A new record. Anyway here is the next installment. If you have any questions about this at all please review the question and I will address it in the next chapter.**

**I do not own Inuyasha, stores, Wacdonalds, songs or anything mainstream used in this story.**

**K. Let's begin.**

* * *

As soon as the car drove around the corner and out of sight Inuyasha turned around and headed back to the shrine. 'I think that went well.' He started humming a song. Soon he was singing and running down the street. Soon he busted into the kitchen. "_Do you really want to hurt me. OW. Do you really want to make me criaiaiay." _He dancedaround the kitchen.

Kaede laughed as she cut an apple into slices. "Uh-oh Maru. Looks like Inu has been bitten by the love bug." Inuyasha stole a slice.

"Yep. I can tell she's into me." He took a bite.

Sesshomaru bit into a chip. "Mm-hmm. So the total look of disgust and slap meant nothing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. If you remember, Fluffy, that was a mistake. Besides, I forgive her. She's cute. And besides, no one can withstand my manliness."

"Look out. Man overboard." Sesshomaru walked upstairs. "I'm going to unpack. Inuyasha when you're done ranting go take your shower."

Inuyasha waved his hand overdramatically. "Mark my words, Sesshomaru, I will get that woman."

"So, who was he?" Sango and Kagome were looking through skirts and sweaters. First day of school was always a free day. Kagome didn't answer. "Come on. Tell me. Is he a new boyfriend? Huh?"

Kagome scoffed. "Hardly. I barely talked to him. But I could tell he was an egotistical jerk. Did you see what he did when we left?"

Sango shrugged. "He blew you a kiss. So what. It's obvious he likes you. Maybe you should give him a chance. Help you get over Kouga."

Kagome didn't say anything. Sango hugged her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I know that's a sore subject. I won't bring it up again."

Kagome sighed. "No. It's okay. You're right. I need to move on. But not with him. Can you believe this? He came into the room I was in in only his boxers! He then gets mad that I hit him and called him a pervert! Then he has the audacity to mess with me some more!" She was seething now.

"Does he have a brother? Perhaps a hotter one?"

"Yes to a brother. Hotter…..I would rather not comment. But he didn't really say anything. He's supposed to be a teacher. But due to his immature behavior I'm sure he teaches kids." They shifted through clothes some more. "Well I can't find anything. You?"

Sango sighed. "No. Come on. Let's go to Wacdonalds and get some burgers." They both headed off.

Back at the shrine, around that time, Inuyasha started sneezing in the shower.

Down the hall Sesshomaru suddenly heard, "Aw man! Don't tell me I caught a cold!" Sesshomaru chuckled. He folded up some shirts and put them aside.

Kaede knocked on the bedroom door. Sesshomaru waved her in. "So, how are ye adjusting?" She picked up a box and started to separate the stuff. Sesshomaru nodded. "So, your fiancée is coming next week? You do realize that school starts then." He nodded. "I'll bring you supplies for a guest bed in a few days."

"No need. Kagura and I can share a room."

Kaede gave him a sharp look. "Call me old fashion but _I_ believe in separate beds until the wedding night."

Sesshomaru looked down. "Sorry Obaa-san."

She sighed. "It's okay. I'm just not used to the idea of my little Maru growing up." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

Right then Inuyasha wandered down the hall, ruining the moment. "Hey, what's for dinner? I'm hungry enough to eat a cow. I vote Ramen!" They heard the apartment door slam and footsteps running down the hall. They looked out the window and saw Inuyasha, in his boxers, jump into the car and speed down the street.

Kaede sighed. "Well, at least I know he hasn't changed. Which do ye want to bet? Police or embarrassment."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I wish Inuyasha felt embarrassment. But he doesn't. I vote police."

Kaede laughed. "Come on. Let's go down stairs and wait for the call." They walked arm and arm down stairs.

Kagome and Sango walked down the street at the strip mall they were now at, sipping their Pepsis. Sango looked around. "So, where to next. A trinket store, a baby store, a toy store, clothing store…." She trailed off as they stopped a block from the Ramen shop and watched as five cops rushed in and a guy in boxers with long silver hair ran out.

Kagome pointed. "That's the pervert!"

Right then Inuyasha saw Kagome. "Kagome-Chan! Save Me!" He ran behind her and Sango.

The police soon ran to them. "Miss. Do you know this exposer?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun. So what does Kagome say? We shall find out. So remember. I don't own anything Inuyasha related or mainstream in this piece. Just the story dialogue and humor. **

**So anyway point that mouse arrow on down to "Review" and review. But please no flames please. I hate them and they hurt. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.**

**Remember: "If you don't have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all."**

**---Thumper (Bambi)**

**Fire Breather: JA NE (See you later)**


End file.
